


Of Love and Politics

by yoificprompts (notyourcupofcoffee)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Requests [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universe, Rating May Change, Royalty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, references Russo-Japanese war, slightly forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourcupofcoffee/pseuds/yoificprompts
Summary: Tumblr prompt request from anonymous: "viktuuri royalty au?"The first time they met, their countries were at war.[honestly this became a preview of a possible multi chapter fic and it's mostly fluffy dorks in love with each other]





	Of Love and Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Background info: the world is reflective of ours, but each country and/or region has a royal family that act as foreign and domestic diplomats. Large countries generally have more than one. In democratic countries, the royal family have no sway politically but usually act as peacemakers and are expected to represent the values of their region. Regions experiencing anarchy or civil unrest usually have an overthrowm, absent, or careless royal family. Some young countries may have no royal family as it’s difficult to designate one without the history - though usually if a country has a popular leader (let’s use a president of the U.S. as an example), their family may be designated as the royal family at the end of their term. In this AU, the Washington family was designated this as he was the only president to be unanimously elected.
> 
> (Please suspend your disbelief because I know this would in no way happen in real life. It’s an AU for a reason.)
> 
> Warnings: slightly NSFW, but nothing explicit. 
> 
> And now that this huge chunk of text is out of the way, let’s get to the actual (also kinda long) prompt. I might end up writing more…because I grew attached to it while writing it lol.

The first time they met, their countries were at war. 

There had been a conflict on the eastern coast of Russia, just south of Sakhalin where the Sea of ‘Okhotsk met the Sea of Japan. Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk had been a point of conflict since its founding days. The land was rich in oil and other resources that could make any nation prosperous if managed properly. However, the Sakhalin royal family, the Stepanchikov family, paid off government officials and the resources became allocated into their own wealth rather than the wellbeing of their people - throwing the archipelago into a state of anarchy. Trade with neighboring countries became chaotic, but the worst of it came about when the royal family of the Sapporo prefecture of Japan was attacked and raided while visiting Korsakov. The Stepanchikov family failed in negotiating with the Japanese government in regards to the treatment of one of their royal families, and war was declared. The Japanese government aimed to reclaim Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk and restore it back to Toyohara. Armies were gathered from Wakkanai to Shari and as far south as Hakodate until all of northern Japan was trading fire with Sakhalin - causing oil and gas prices to skyrocket in the surrounding areas. 

Russian armies from the west demanded a cease fire and managed to get Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk under control, but in order to resolve the conflict the royal families of the other regions along with the diplomats of China and Korea were brought together in Krasnoyarsk, a beautiful city in the middle of Siberia. After several hours of traveling on the Trans-Siberian railway, the royal families gathered at the Krasnoyarsk Mira.

Victor, the only son of the Nikiforov royal family, did not want to be here. St. Petersburg had nothing to do with the conflict and the vast majority of the Russian royal families knew that Artyom Stepanchikov just needed to get his head out of his ass and actually do his job. The only reason he was here was because the Russian government did not want to lose Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk to the Japanese...again. 

He had been sitting at the head of the table alongside his mother, doing his best to keep his posture and present himself as the dignified prodigy he was known as. They were awaiting the arrival of the foreign diplomats so the conversation was bland. So and so was engaged, a scandal in some town he didn’t care to remember, Russia’s standing in the upcoming winter Olympics and whether he was prepared to bring them all another gold…

He repressed his sigh as best he could, plastering on a fake smile as he assured his countrymen that he was confident in his programs. He ignored the scowl on his mother’s face altogether. 

The doors opened and in came the foreign royal families. At the front, the Kita family led with armed guards. Victor deduced that they were the ones attacked if Artyom suddenly tensing was anything to go by. Kita Daichi, emperor of the Sapporo region, held his head high as if to show off the jagged scar across his face that had left him blind. His wife followed with her head high as well, but Victor could see the cloud of grief that surrounded her. His gut sank. 

There had been a loss of life.

The introductory meeting had gone by fairly quick after everyone was seated. The grievances were listed and by the end of it, no one remained on Artyom’s defense. His lack of action in settling the civil unrest, as well as his actions that led to it, resulted in the death of Kita’s firstborn child and Artyom merely gave his condolences in response. Insult on top of injury. Artyom and his family would be stripped of their titles and they were to continue meeting here until both the Russian and Japanese governments came to an agreement for reparations. It would take months to settle as they were on strict orders to not budge on the ownership of Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk.

He bypassed everyone when the meeting adjourned. He made his way to Kita Etsuko carefully, remembering to bow in greeting before addressing the grieving woman. She kept herself well guarded, but he knew the pain of grief and did nothing more but speak with her in her native tongue. Out of everyone here, she had lost the most and no amount of land, resources, or money would bring her child back. By the end of the conversation, she had tears in her eyes and had held his hand in thanks.

“I hate these meetings. It’s all talk about what can be done to amend the tension between the countries - all paperwork and stilted conversation, no empathy,” she began, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief he handed her. “I appreciate you stepping up, Nikiforov-san.”

She bowed before she left with her husband, leaving him amongst the crowd with a wet handkerchief. He hoped it was enough to soothe her for the evening. She had been through more than what any mother should.

It was when he turned to leave that they made eye contact.

Victor recognized him as the son of Katsuki Toshiya, the emperor of Kyushu. Previously he had thought brown eyes were too dark and boring to entertain…

But Katsuki Yuuri’s _glowed._

He couldn’t tell if it was the golden hue where the light hit or the mahogany red in the darkest depths that he found most alluring. Yuuri was so expressive but Victor could not pinpoint the emotion, but it was almost as if Yuuri was searching for something in that moment.

They had both paused at the contact. Yuuri was obviously embarrassed at getting caught eavesdropping, but he seemed no more inclined to turn away as Victor was. Victor was hesitant to call it love at first sight, but between the two of them there was a certain tension, intrigue…

Attraction.

It all came to a head months later when the business in Krasnoyarsk was nearly finished.

The room was empty save for them and the only noise came from their labored breaths. He never thought he’d be pinned the wall with nothing but Yuuri’s arms to support him, but oh it was the best feeling in the world. 

Their bodies were not unfamiliar with each other - they had given in to desire in private moments stolen in what little time they managed to sneak away together. Yuuri had taken charge with him before, but it was nothing like the desperate way he was holding onto him now. Yuuri’s lips and teeth were playing with that sensitive spot just under his ear as his fingers dug into the backs of his thighs. It was intense but yet not enough at the same time, and Victor wished Yuuri would just rip his formal attire and take what he wanted...what he _needed_...because Victor needed it too. 

But for now, he was content with the slow rocking of their hips. His neck was sore, but he didn’t dare complain or shy away from the abuse. He wanted Yuuri’s mark on him - his mother’s disapproval be damned - because fuck, this is what he wanted, what he had been craving. 

Yuuri pulled away, seemingly satisfied, and laid soft kisses along his neck and jaw until their lips were rejoined. Victor opened for him gladly. He was in a need of something to distract him from the slow torture of their grinding, but Yuuri pulled away again moments later with a furrow between his brows. 

Victor wanted to whine at the loss, especially when Yuuri’s hips stopped, but he knew when something heavy was weighing on Yuuri’s shoulders. He was no longer ignorant to Yuuri’s anxious disposition and knew he needed to step back and talk it out. There could be no enjoyment in taking advantage of Yuuri’s need for distraction...it couldn’t be ignored forever, after all.

He threaded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, gently pushing the strands back into place before their little tryst began. The motion intended to comfort, to give him a moment of peace before finally talking about what was bothering him. What Victor wouldn’t do for this man…

“I always knew there was an alluring side to you that you hadn’t tapped into just yet,” he began, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “Honestly, I haven’t enjoyed frottage like that since high school.”

Yuuri chuckled and tucked his face back into Victor’s neck. Victor’s held him close, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s temple in a ghost of a kiss. 

“What’s on your mind?”

And just like that, the spell broke and Yuuri let out a tired sigh. Victor wondered just how long this had been eating at his lover, but said nothing more. He needed to wait for Yuuri to meet him where he was. 

“The negotiation will be settled today…” Yuuri began, moving his hands from Victor’s thighs to wrap tightly around his waist instead. It was difficult to keep his legs around Yuuri’s waist like this, he was much too tall to keep it up on his own comfortably, so he careful uncrossed his ankles and returned to standing. He took a moment to adjust - an uncomfortable stich having settled in one of his hips from the odd position - before pushing Yuuri back just far enough to be able to look him in the eye. “We won’t be meeting here anymore.”

Oh.

_Oh._

It felt like a heavy weight suddenly dropped into his gut at the realization. He had been ignoring it himself, not wishing to dwell on their looming separation when all he wanted was to enjoy what they had in each other's arms. Granted, it wasn’t ideal - having to sneak around and hide because the political scandal they would cause while their countries were negotiating a peace treaty to end a war would have put a strain on the already tense circumstances. People probably suspected, but it was kept under wraps for a reason. 

There was also the issue of the fact that they were in a more conservative region of Russia that had a stricter tie to the Russian Orthodox church than his home in St. Petersburg...but that was a minor issue. As long as they were discreet, no harm would come to them.

But the fact of the matter is that they would be returning to their homes permanently tomorrow morning...this would be their last full day together. 

Why did he put this off for so long? 

“This isn’t the end of us though, right?” he heard himself asking, his own insecurities that he had pushed back now coming forward. Long distance would be hard, but he felt that Yuuri was worth it. He wanted this more than anything. With Yuuri, he finally found what life and love meant to him - even though neither of them had said that particular L word just yet. He wasn’t sure if they were in love, but he could easily call what they had love and it meant the world to him that they found each other despite the circumstances. 

Yuuri shook with what he hoped was relief, a soft smile brightening the melancholy that had been there previously. “I was worried this was just a fling for you, for a moment…” his voice died there, a few tears running down his face. Victor wiped it away with his thumb as he leaned in for a simple kiss. 

“Maybe at first, but getting to know you, falling for you… I could never give this up,” Victor reassured when they pulled apart. “We can text, skype, snapchat - you name it - everyday and when things settle we can visit each other.”

Yuuri leaned in until their foreheads were touching. “And what will we tell our families? That while they were working on negotiating peace and reparations for a dead child, we were messing around?”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that. His mother would likely faint at his behavior and rant about how unbecoming it was of St. Petersburg’s crown prince. That didn’t even include the lecture over his continuing pursual of his “impure” feelings towards men…

...but that was a separate matter altogether. 

His mother loved him, of that he was sure, but she was obsessed with him providing her grandchildren and securing their family’s name as one of Russia’s royal families. Now that he would be turning 28 at the end of the year, his mother was growing impatient. She supported his endeavors and even didn’t mind the occasional fling or two, but she felt he was wasting his time with competitive figure skating and consistent choosing of male partners…

Wait. 

He perked up at the thought. “Yuuri, you’re still the chosen representative for men’s figure skating by the JSF, right?” 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, probably wondering what that had to do with their conversation. “Yes…? That’s why I’m not competing in the Grand Prix this year…” 

As Yuuri spoke, it seemed to dawn on him as well. 

“The Olympics!” the cheered together, embracing each other tightly in their excitement. 

“We’ll have two weeks if we stay for the entirety of the event,” Victor began - already forming the perfect plan. “We’ll be competing against each other in some of the events so it wouldn’t be odd to say that we recognized each other and started talking.”

“We can also stay with each other in Olympic Village and spend time together when we’re not competing!” Yuuri was so excited and Victor couldn’t help but lift him and twirl him around in a circle. “We wouldn’t even have to sneak around much because it’s commonplace for the athletes to interact intimately with each other.”

Victor laughed, waggling his eyebrows. “We could give them a run for their money on Olympic condoms,” he purred, flipping their positions from earlier so that he had Yuuri pinned against the wall. Before Yuuri could react, he was pressing a raspberry into Yuuri’s neck - causing him to shriek into a fit of giggles - before sucking a mark of his own into the junction where Yuuri’s collarbone met his shoulder. 

“You are such a horndog!” Yuuri laughed, quickly easing into Victor’s arms and hooking a leg over Victor’s hip. He gasped as Victor bit down.

“Says the one who suddenly grabs me, throws me into an empty storage room, and starts having his way with me,” Victor spoke, leaving only a little space between his lips and Yuuri’s skin - sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine at the feather-light touch. “I was thoroughly enjoying that too. Promise that you’ll take charge like that while we’re at the Olympics...or tonight, let’s do tonight.”

Yuuri blushed, probably feeling slightly embarrassed over how forward he had been. “Hmm…” For a moment, Victor thought Yuuri got caught up in the sensation of his kissing along the side of his neck, but the next words out of Yuuri’s mouth surprised him and instantly returned the fire from earlier.

“Make me.”

Oh he was going to _wreck_ him before the meeting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @yoificprompts on tumblr for more~  
> You can also follow me @lilhoneysuckle4 for fandom content
> 
>  
> 
> Also! If I were to continue this, I need to change the title. I honestly half assed it. If you have any suggestions please let me know!


End file.
